The Impossible Mission
by Halo Fool
Summary: Seemingly impossible mission that includes a group of marines trying to get acorss a bridge. First story, please R


The Impossible Mission

What a way to return to Earth, camped on one side of a bridge that has numerous holes in it and covenant forces that include Drones, Grunts, and various rankings of Elites. Our mission was to get to the other side of this bridge and destroy a heavy turret that is harassing our forces. Apparently this covenant invasion was going on all over Earth and that the Master Chief was in New Mombassa. Sergeant Wallace was coming over for the customary pep talk.

"Alright men, listen up! Especially you Strnad," pointing at me. "You know what we have to do today, it'll be tough, but we've got enough men to do it!"

"Yes sir," everyone said at the same time very unenthusiastically.

"Excuse me?" yelled Sgt. Wallace.

"YES SIR!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

"All right, I have good news and some bad news," Wallace said.

"The bad news is that as I'm sure many of you already know, the covenant has learned our language and is using it against us, they know what our words mean and how to form amazingly well sentences. So, we have new helmets that you will be wearing with sensitive microphones so you don't have to yell things across the battlefield. What is bad is that their language is very hard to understand, so we are unable to learn theirs. Understood?"

"UNDERSTOOD!" the marines yelled.

"All right, lets move out!" Wallace said.

"Wait, Searge, what was the good news?" I dared to ask.

"Oh, right, well, we have a team of three Spartans to help us out today on this mission, Captain Keyes thought it was necessary to try out the new Spartans." Wallace said while thinking to himself:_ Wow, if only they knew the team of "Spartans" we are bringing here were only marines that were exceptionally good against the good Covenant. This should bring their attitude and confidence up a couple notches._

And it did, as a pelican managed to avoid fire from the heavy turret across the bridge, the marines' faces were positively glowing with delight, they finally had hope again. It also helps to make the Covenant think we've got some new "Demons" as they referred to them. The mission was pretty straightforward: get across the bridge, kill any Covenant split-lips that happen to be in our way and destroy the turret.

As we started our long journey across the dangerous bridge, a Spartan went in front of us and a Spartan went to the right to try and flank them, the last Spartan was finding some cover for a sniper position. I was carrying an SMG and a battle rifle, but as soon as I killed one of those split lips, I'm taking one of their plasma rifles. The first wave of Covenant was expected: 2 elites and a couple grunts. I stayed back and started picking off the grunts from afar. Pvt. Lee ran in blazing with his SMG and managed to kill the red Elite and took cover as the blue Elite came in shooting his plasma rifle. One of the other two marines shot him down while the Elites gun got overheated.

_**ZIP!**_

"Damn! Jackal Sniper in the top left window! Damn these things are annoying, already sniped one of our marines, hopefully the Spartan can take care of him. Zooming in with my battle rifle, I was able to see the sniper, but too far away to shoot it, I could very easily see the damn Jackal fall out the window after a great sniping shot from the Spartan.

A Spartan with a shotgun ran up to attack an elite and was ambushed by an entire group of Elites, including two Gold Elites, both carrying energy swords; two blue Elites with dual plasma rifles, and one red elite with a carbine. Where's that damn Spartan that went to go and flank them? Oh well, for now, it is a good thing we have grenades. I ran back to pick some plasma grenades up when I remembered about plasma pistol being able to take down energy shields, then I can shoot them in the heads with my battle rifle. Yes!

The red Elite was running towards us, I charged up my plasma pistol and shot the Elite's shield down, damn, that overcharge burns real bad, I dropped the pistol, the Elite was stunned, so I still had time to pull out my battle rifle when I heard the familiar sounds of a battle rifle shooting. I looked at my gun, not sure if I accidentally shot it or not, the number still said 36 rounds left, so I look over to find Pvt. Lee looking into his scope of his battle rifle with a happy look on his face that he killed the Elite. I was just about ready to shoot him! I was going to kill that Elite, not him! I thought better of shooting him and saw out of the corner of my eye and saw that familiar green armor of a Spartan. He was going right into the middle of the battle, from far off I heard a shot and saw an Elite fall, assuming it was the sniping Spartan, I returned my attention to the Spartan running in to the Elite mess. He hit the last blue Elite with the double plasma rifles in the back, which killed him instantly. The two Gold Elites with Energy Swords surrounded him and killed him quit quickly, but brutally.

"Son of a …**_ZIP!_** Aargh" The marine named Richard yelled before he died a painful death from another damned Jackal Sniper! God, these things are annoying. Now it was just Pvt. Lee, myself, and the Spartan at the other end of the bridge. I heard two sniper shots this time: a **_ZIP! _**and a **_BANG!_** Apparently both the Spartan and the Jackal were shot. We were screwed. The two Elites with the Energy Swords were coming toward us. We decided we should stay as long of a distance as we can from them by throwing plasma grenades and shooting them from afar. We both decided to kill one of them that way they were split up, Lee's was killed pretty quickly by throwing a plasma grenade on the face. Mine was able to dodge everything I threw at him, and even slashed at me a few times, which I was luckily able to dodge them. The next time he lunged at me, I quickly moved to the left and was slowly moving closer to a hole in the bridge. I was going to try and make him fall off the bridge. I was almost there, one more lunge and he would be done! He lunged and extremely quickly, I moved out of the way, the Elite fell down leaving his Sword behind on the ledge. I grabbed it and decided to get payback on all those Covenant pricks for using them on us! I saw that Lee had done the same thing.

We were about three quarters across the bridge and the Covenant seemed to be thinning with only grunts and one or two Elites for each wave, not that big of a problem. Battle rifles for the Grunts at a long distance and Swords for the Elites. We finally made it to the end of the bridge, now we have to get up the tower and toward the turret. I grabbed a plasma rifle and dropped my battle rifle due to low ammunition. Lee did the same. We heard very high pitched voices coming from the top of the stairs and saw a lot of Grunts coming down with Needlers and plasma pistols. We started blazing with our plasma rifles at the Grunts, but they just kept on coming, they were almost overwhelming. I threw a grenade far up and saw a whole bunch of bodies fly down. Lee and me decided to charge up and force our way up, most of the Grunts were running around frantically for their lives. We shot them on our way up, not noticing the one grunt not running around and carefully aiming a plasma grenade on Pvt. Lee, I yelled "DUCK!" But it was too late, the plasma grenade was stuck on him, the only thing I could was jump behind a wall and hope the blast killed the last three grunts. I looked out after the blast and saw everything still and dead. I made my way up to the top of the tower with no more disturbances. I got to the top and their was a door right above me I had to crawl through to get to the turret, their was one Red Elite in the way between me and the turret, his gun was on the ledge, before he could grab for it, I shot my plasma rifle learning it only had 1 battery power left and was not enough to kill him, so I threw my last plasma grenade at the turret and the Elite bashed me over the head thinking that he narrowly escaped being exploded. I was able to see the main generator for the turret explode before everything went dark as my life came to an end.


End file.
